Fantastic Fraulein Mumor: Dynamic Dopplegangers
Note: Trust: Uka Totlihn is acquired from the August 2014 Login Campaign. http://www.playonline.com/ff11us/topics/read/mumor2014/index.html See also: Sunbreeze Festival 2014/Guide Walkthrough *''Step 1: Talk to the Moogle in the same area as Mumor. This is mandatory, unless you participated in the event in a previous year. **San d'Oria: (G-8) in Northern San d'Oria in front of the inn. **Bastok: (I-7) in Bastok Markets in front of the Mog House. **Windurst: (G-11) in Windurst Walls west of the Auction House by the tree and bridges to the Mog House. *Step 2: Head to 'Mumor's Location: **San d'Oria: (D-8) in Northern San d'Oria by Ranperre Gate to West Ronfaure. **Bastok: (G-8) in Bastok Markets by the fountains. **Windurst: (H-10) in Windurst Walls north-west of the Auction House. *There is a 1/2 hour wait(15 minutes if 3 or more people participate) in-game time between performances. You can buy a some fireworks from either Wahboud, Foudeel, or Bashraf to increase your power in the event. They also sell the Carillon Vermeil, the Aeolsglocke, and the Leafbell. *This year, Diva is back along with an alter ego of Mumor! *The two targetable npcs are Mumor and Mumor! *This year, Mumor is wearing the Shokujo Happi over her top (Which she throws off for her Eternal Vana Illusion, revealing last year's costume) and standing with Uka Totlihn. Her fan is the Kyuka Uchiwa from the Repeat Login Campaign No. 13 *The evil Mumor is wearing Mumor's original costume, the blue Hume Custom Top and Custom Shorts with the red Dancer's Tiara, and she is standing next to Diva. The cue to switch targets from good Mumor to evil Mumor is when Diva shouts "You insufferable idiots! You're supposed to show support for my Mumor, too!" Then our Mumor will shout "Everyone, you're the best! Get ready, Uka...it's showtime!" and call out the dance. After evil Mumor's counterattack, good Mumor and Uka will kneel and Uka will shout "Please, everyone, I beg of you! Give us the power to send this prrrima donna packing!" This is your cue to target good Mumor and start /cheer, /clap and /wave. If she says: *"Shining Summer Samba!!!", you must perform /dance1 *"Lovely Miracle Waltz!!!", you must perform /dance2 *"Neo Crystal Jig!!!", you must perform /dance3 *"Super Crusher Jig!!!", you must perform /dance4 :If you manage to time it correctly, you receive a skill up message saying "Mumor and 's dancing synchronized!". *Step 3: When evil Mumor reaches below 10% HP, Diva orders her to use Firesday Night Fever but fails. Then the real Mumor will use it. Fireday Night Fever is a series of 4 dance moves with very little time between dances. Target evil Mumor and copy good Mumor's moves. Copying each one successfully results in the following messages: :"Mumor and dancing synchronized!" :"Mumor and dancing synchronized a good deal!" :"Mumor and dancing synchronized exceptionally well!" :"Mumor and dancing synchronized to the utmost degree of perfection!" *'''Reward 1: Copy all 4 dances during Mumor's Firesday Night Fever portion of the battle and then speak the event Moogle to obtain a Shokujo Happi and Shokujo Hanmomohiki if female, or a Kengyu Happi and Kengyu Hanmomohiki if male. **Unclear whether a certain number of synchronizations are required to obtain the armor pieces. To force Mumor's Firesday Night Fever, players will have to perform synchronizations either way. **Old theory was 10 synchronizations w/o zoning to obtain armor. Debunked this theory; performed 9 synchronizations, including copy of the 4 Firesday Night Fever dances, and obtained the armor set. **** you can start late and still get the Armor set. All you need to do is complete Firesday Night Fever synchronizations(must get all 4) *Every synchronization you turn in afterward, you will be rewarded with a range of fireworks upwards to/through 440 of Goshikitege, Marine Bliss, or Shisai Kaboku. You will also receive fireworks if you haven't gotten the Happi set, but didn't reach 10 Synchronizations. *Earning 10 synchronizations after receiving the Happi set will reward you with a Cosmic Designs(This is repeatable). *For each "Mumor and (Your Name) dancing synchronized!" you receive 15 - 25 Goshikitege, Marine Bliss, or Shisai Kaboku. *If you don't have the space for what ever you receive(in your main inventory) you will have to zone(Mog House will work) and start over. Guide: Obtaining Trust: Mumor *Make 5 macros: *Macro 1 labeled Cheer: Line 1: /cheer motion Line 2: /clap motion Line 3: /cheer motion Line 4: /clap motion Line 5: /cheer motion Line 6: /clap motion *Macro 2 labeled Shining: Line 1: /dance1 motion *Macro 3 labeled Lovely: Line 1: /dance2 motion *Macro 4 labeled Neo: Line 1: /dance3 motion *Macro 5 labeled Super: Line 1: /dance4 motion *Speak to the event moogle: **San d'Oria: (G-8) Northern San d'Oria. **Bastok: (I-7) Bastok Markets. **Windurst: (G-11) Windurst Walls. *Head over to Mumor's location: **San d'Oria: (D-8) in Northern San d'Oria by Ranperre Gate to West Ronfaure. **Bastok: (G-8) in Bastok Markets by the fountains. **Windurst: (H-10) in Windurst Walls north-west of the Auction House. *Wait for a battle between Mumors to begin. *Once the battle begins, target the real Mumor (the one with the posse) and use the cheer macro to encourage her. *As soon as both sides pause fighting, target the fake Mumor (the one w/ the moogle behind her). *Watch for the real Mumor to call out a specific dance in the chat log. As soon as you see the dance, use the correct macro to copy the dance. **The log will show a message stating something along the lines that Mumor and your dances are synchronized. *The fake Mumor will take damage and then get up and attack the real Mumor. *Once the real Mumor kneels down and calls for aide, target her and hit the cheer macro to heal her up a bit. *Repeat this process until the fake Mumor says "Oooff". This indicates the start of the Firesday Night Fever portion of the battle. **If the real Mumor is defeated before the fake Mumor reaches this point, the battle will end and the player will have to wait until the next performance. *The real Mumor will go through some dialogue; once she starts to sing out lines, target the fake Mumor and copy the dances that the real Mumor performs. **In order to obtain Trust: Mumor, it is imperative to correctly match all the dances during this phase. *After the event ends, head back to the Moogle to receive your armor set. *Equip the armor set, make your way back to the event area, and perform this process again. *Match all 4 dances during the Firesday Night Fever phase, and then make your way back to the Moogle to obtain Trust: Mumor. Acquiring Trust Mumor *'Equip' your Shokujo Happi and Shokujo Hanmomohiki if female or your Kengyu Happi and Kengyu Hanmomohiki if male. Simply having them in your inventory is not enough. *During the concluding "Firesday Night Fever" section of the event, synchronize with Mumor to receive the message: You are overflowing with trust! each time. *Complete 4 dances in this fashion and return to the moogle for a cutscene and Trust: Mumor. General Dance Information *You may use Motion-only emotes (eg: "/cheer motion", "/dance1 motion") for this Event. It is highly recommended you do so, as it will be less chat spam for everyone there. *The number of synchronizations does carry over from one fight to the next. *Your synchronization count resets if you zone, but it will stay if you log out or disconnect. *''(Copied from last year's Guide)'' As few as 2 people can get more than 5-7 attacks out of Mumor (using just /cheer and /clap, or /wave); it is based on how many people doing the event are cheering and dancing vs. how many are JUST doing the dancing to get synchronizations without cheering. Firial http://71.192.141.24/FFXI/Monarchy/Weaponx/Firial/Bastok_Markets/2011.08.07/ of Ragnarok, formerly Weaponx of Caitsith succeeded in 8 dance synchronizations solo by /cheer motion and then /clap motion being entered and repeated chatlog re-entry via space, up, up then enter and hastily typing in /dance#'s. --Foire 21:17, August 7, 2011 (UTC) *"/cheer" emote alone if soloing or duoing will not work towards helping Mumor. "/clap" emote is needed too. *Have seen as few as 3 players able to encourage the dance attack with 2 using /clap. Have seen as many as 10 unable to encourage the dance attack with /cheer, until a few began to /clap. Random or perhaps /clap is stronger. *Seems that a combination of /clap and /cheer works best. Had 3 people, 2 /cheer and 1 /clap and got much better results than doing all one or the other. *'This CAN be done solo. Assign /cheer and /clap to 2 macros and quickly spam both keys one after the other, don't wait for the animation or the text to appear on screen. This method worked as fast or even faster than with 3 players spamming one emote each.' *If you have lag issues due to big crowds on your server, you can reduce lag a bit by filtering out emotes (Menu => Config => Chat Filters => Emotes). Just make sure you know which /dance corresponds to which dance he shouts out, and do it RIGHT as he shouts it out. **This can simply be acheived by labeling your macros Shinning, Lovely, Neo, and Super. **Also you can go to (Menu => Config => Misc.) Turn shadows off and/or Set Character Models Displayed to Min. *'Duo Dance Strategy:' If you can't cheer and dance at the same time get a friend. Have one person /cheer, /clap, /wave which keeps Mumor alive but does not earn points needed for the prizes. This frees the other person to focus on getting dance synchronizations. Once the dancer gets his prizes, the two can switch if the cheerer hasn't gotten his prizes. This is also a great way to help friends once you've gotten yours. Recommended Macros Shining */dance1 motion Lovely */dance2 motion Neo */dance3 motion Super */dance4 motion Cheer (Use all six macro lines with the following syntax to show support six times per macro activation) */cheer motion */clap motion */cheer motion */clap motion */cheer motion */clap motion Target */target **Brings up the purple sub-target arrow so you can toggle between good Mumor and evilMumor easier. You could also put this in the dance macros but if you lag it will fail or */targetnpc **You need to be facing the correct NPC for this method to work. Timing and Targeting *Position yourself between good Mumor and evil Mumor and change your view to first person. Turn and face the NPC you need to target and use the target macro and you will target the correct NPC without any problems. *Cheer on good Mumor the entire time until she does a dance by using the Cheer Macro while targeting her. Once you have synchronized a dance with good Mumor, resume cheering. Cheering her on helps her do her dances faster, allowing you to do more dances at a time in one run. *Another method that doesn't involve messing up other players by standing between good Mumor and evil Mumor is as follows: stand behind either NPC, it doesn't have to be right behind some distance is ok, off to the side works too. Then adjust your camera angle so that you can cycle from one NPC to the next. In this way it makes it easier and faster to switch from good Mumor to evil Mumor to make sure you are using the correct dance in time. *Yet another macro method to try: Create macros for each of the dances that you will need for targeting evil Mumor with as the target subject (ex: /dance1 ). :# /ta :# this brings up a sub-cursor, target evil Mumor and press enter, this will setup the macro. :You can then use your /cheer and /clap macros for good Mumor and then immediately use the macros for evil Mumor without ever having to take the target cursor off of goodMumor as long as you don't use any other abilities/spells with the sub-target cursor. *You can also use Widescan in a similar fashion. Setup your macros for evil Mumor with instead of . Set Widescan to follow evil Mumor and use the macros like the previous entry. *Yet another macro to try if you have to solo the game :/clap motion (target Mumor) :/wait 1 :/cheer motion :- Make sure to wait for cheer motion to get part way thru before retriggering, then use the dance macros shown above, targeting evil Mumor when prompted by good Mumor. New Rewards Video Category:Special EventsCategory:Side QuestsCategory:Trust